In the near future an increasing demands for communication over wide distances, especially for example between continents will be needed. Hence, infrastructures, like sea cables and connectors linking sea cables and modules, e.g. subsea modules, like transformers, pumps etc., that are located and operated error proof subsea will be essential. It is known to use electrically conductive plating as a means of controlling the electrical stress within a connector and allows the size of the connector to be reduced. The plating does however create localised regions of high electrical stress wherever the plating ends which cause stress concentrations and can lead to partial discharge at higher AC voltages between a conductor and an insulator in typical connectors and penetrators. This can even result in failure of the connector or penetrator at an unacceptably low voltage.
In current connectors components of a sufficiently large size relative to the operating voltage are used to avoid unacceptably high stress points in critical regions. However, for a high voltage connector design, following this approach would lead to relatively large, heavy and expensive components.
It is a first objective of the present invention to provide a connector part for a connector unit that has electrically unstressed interfaces and that is small in size as well as light in weight and can be manufactured with low costs.
This objective may be solved by a connector part according to the subject-matter of the independent claim.